The Counselor (TFF)
The Counselor, real name James Smith, is a character who appears in Red vs. Blue: The Freelancer Files. He is the second highest ranking official in the disbanded Project Freelancer and currently a prisoner in the UNSC Maximum Prison. He is also the friend of The Director. Role in Plot College James was forced to go to a poor college due to him not getting a scholarship, due to his eventual best friend Leonard Church's father bribing the school into giving his son the scholarship. After college he was employed by Lenoard Church. His first job, to kill Leonard's father. He did this, beginning their partner ship. He and Leonard began a buisness to create better safety for the soldiers during the UNSC-Insurrectionist war. However, during their partnership, Leonard and his girlfriend got into a fight which resulted in James sleeping with Alison. This angered Leonard. A few weeks later and they got word Alison had died. This made Leonard work harder at creating the protection. However eventually he decided it was not the level of protection, but rather those running the militaries killing soldiers. Thus he strove to create his own military. Originally a private company military, it evolved into Project Freelancer. Season 9 He was seen with The Director when the mission to the Bjordinal Cyrogenics Research Facility begins. He says that this may not be the best team for the job. He then activates a holo map showing the positions of enemy troops and North and South. He was seen again the next episode sending in Carolina when the mission goes awry. When North, South, and Carolina return from their mission, he updates the board, putting North ahead of South. He was later seen with the Director when The Director went into the Training Room and yelled at the Agents watching the fight against Texas vs. York, Wyoming, and Maine. During the mission to recover the sarcophagus, he tells the Director to wait until the Agents are away from the building before firing the MAC cannon but is told to shut up. The Counselor is later seen on the bridge of the Mother of Intervention. He is later seen talking to the newly split Delta with The Director. He tries to help and comfort Delta. Interrogations He interrogates Agent Washington in a flashback in Recovery One about Wash becoming a Recovery agent. In Reconstruction Chapter 1, he interrogates Private Walter Henderson about the event caused by Omega and The Meta at Vahalla. During a flashback in Chapter 4 of Recreation, the Councilor spoke with Donut about the events of The Blood Gulch Chronicles. Reconstruction In Reconstruction Chapter 19, the Councilor along with the Director try to convince Washington to not activate the EMP. However this fails and Wash activates the EMP destroying all the AI and bringing Project Freelancer down. He, like the Director, most likely went to trial and then was imprisoned for the torture of the Alpha. Breakout He was infact sent to prison at the UNSC Maximum Security Prison. He wrote a journal detailing all he had done in his life and what he regreted. This was later taken by the Chairman and used against him. However a squad of ex-Freelancers attempted to break the two out. Recovering the Mother of Invention Rebuilding Personality He is a rather calm collected man, however he regrets many things hes done in his life.